Cupid's Karaoke
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: During a quiet night at Taggerty’s Cupid pours his heart and soul into a self made filk song that touches the heart of Claire and hints to her about an insightful secret she was not aware Trevor knew. Champ also learns something about his roommate.


Fellow Cupidian's the beautiful tune Trevor Cupid Hale used for his filk song can be listened to at Youtube. Type "Seminole Wind" in their internal search engine. The old show can be watched at Youtube and the new show is up at ABC's site. Both are great shows, each in their own way. Right now our country needs lightheartedness. Trevor failed to get his hundred the first time. His family sent him back down to try again and his new host is simply more cheerful than the old one. Stay tuned for two new stories coming soon, one of which will deal with the transfer.

Write me for a web address that have two unfilled scripts for the original show.

I also wish to thank my friend, "the Icemenace who corrected my usually terrible punctuation and grammar. Check out her wonderful Star Gate Atlantis and Quantum Leap stories.

Cupid's Karaoke

By Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

"Busman's HOLIDAY!" Trevor 'Cupid' Hale laughed and chugged a beer. "I spend my every working minute here. I sleep up stairs. When I do get out it is usually to go across the street to the MENTAL HOSPITAL." (yelling so everyone would hear and pay attention to him) "for blood tests and THERAPY! And most of my free time is spent here too, either resting, relaxing or having my HEAD SHRUNK. This coo coo Doc makes bar calls. That's so convenient. Thanks Claire."

Without missing a beat Claire said, "You're welcome. We aim to please."

The karaoke mic was unmanned at the moment. Trevor stood up, "My turn at the mic!" he chortled.

He bounced across the floor vaulting over a couple of chairs and practically flew onto the stage. He grabbed the mic and roughly to the tune of Seminole Wind he sang loudly and passionately.

"It's been a mad ride! A wild ride!

A gig filled with love

Tween the crazy god on Earth

and the dysfunctionals above!

I've found Friends and I've discovered pain!

Got myself a pretty Shrink. She's a secondary gain!

Why give up insanity? Madness is so much fun!

Why give up Olympus for a short and bitter run?

Let Fairvview go suck lemons! Don't need their tender care!

Got no couples started loving, wasn't safe or happy there!

Don't need their electrodes or their needles or their drugs!

I need lovin'! I need dancing! I need lots and lots of hugs!

It's been a mad ride! A wild ride!

a gig filled with love!

Tween a crazy god on Earth

and the dysfunctionals above!

He bowed.

Most everybody clapped, some with perplexed expressions on their faces.

Claire thought to herself, "Was this performance Trevor's way of hinting he had insight he was refusing to outright admit to, or was he just humoring the Normals?"

Trevor jumped off the stage and hurled himself back to his seat in front of Claire, and gazed at her intently. Like Tarzan of the Apes he chortled, "You, Doctor! Me, Patient!" He suddenly gave a loud Tarzan yell or as close to it as he could manage and wildly thumped on his chest.

Champ was exasperated, "I thought you think you are Cupid!

Calmly Trevor said, "I do think I am Cupid, because, I am."

"Than why are you acting like Tarzan?"

"I am Cupid acting like Tarzan."

"Why?" Trevor gave his usual manic gleam, "Because I CAN!"

Champ turned to Claire, "Can't you get him to act more sane?"

Claire smiled, "Actually he is acting sane, Champ. Playfulness is one of Trevor's strengths not a sign of his considerable pathology."

Cupid said, "Amen sister! It's Spring and I've got a severe case of Spring Fever. Did you think even we Olympians were immune to Gaia's charms? It's temporary insanity. It will wear off in the heat of Summer." He downed the rest of his drink. He was acting a little drunk but Claire knew he wasn't. She knew how even the most powerful of major tranquilizers barely slowed him down and she had seen him drink ten times as much and become sober instantly when needed. But alcohol was his excuse to act more like whatever it was he already was.

She started humming. She couldn't help it. The tune he had picked for his filk song was catching.

"It's been a mad ride, a wild ride, a gig filled with love!

Maybe his intense capacity to love WAS the most important thing.

Sanity in his madness and madness in his sanity?

She got up to go home, "Goodnight folks and Trevor 'Cupid' Hale. Dream of nymphs and vestal virgins. I'm going home to a hot bath and the evening news."

Trevor cocked his head and looked pleadingly, "Any room for me there?"

Gently she smiled at him and shook her head "No, Trevor. You will have to find your own path. And I know you will."

"Someday."

-----


End file.
